Field
The present invention is related to synchronizing multiple data feeds for optimized transmission and presentation on a mobile device display.
Description of the Related Art
Multi-feed streaming, such as picture in picture and for providing leaderboard information for display on a mobile device along with a video of a live event presents challenges to network bandwidth demand and responsiveness to user selection of the individual feeds. In addition, a mobile device user often is unable to select how he would like to receive such multiple data feeds when such feeds may be delayed with respect to one another. Also, coherent display of multiple related feeds that are not synchronized generally cause poor user experience.